Spherical plain bearings generally have spherical contact surfaces that allow an inner ring to rotate with multiple degrees of freedom relative to an outer ring when the inner ring is disposed in a bore defined by the outer ring. This freedom facilitates a self-aligning ability of the bearing such that it can adjust to misalignment that may occur due to the application of loading forces, machining tolerances, welding distortions, or mounting distortions due to static and dynamic forces.
In some current designs, the outer ring of a bearing includes two or more sections separated by fractures that enable the outer ring to be positioned around the inner ring during assembly. This type of bearing is typically referred to as a fractured bearing. Fractured bearings are typically easier to assemble because it is easier to dispose the inner ring in the bore of the outer ring.
Current designs of fractured spherical plain bearings typically use steel snap rings, bands, or plastic tie wraps located on an outside surface of the outer ring to maintain the outer ring in position during, for example, shipping and installation. In some current designs, one or more grooves are included on the outside surface of the outer ring. The grooves typically serve to maintain the snap rings, bands, or plastic tie wraps in position on the outside surface of the bearing. These additional grooves act as stress risers thereby promoting bearing failure under impact loads.